


Double Trouble

by Verchan



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verchan/pseuds/Verchan
Summary: Two Skill-Out members stumble upon Misuzu Misaka, mother of the illustrious Railgun, while scouting around in an abandoned facility and decide to fuck her brains out. Written as a request.





	Double Trouble

 “My, my, who do we have here?”

“Hmm, she kinda looks like the Railgun to be honest. A big sister, maybe?”

“A-Ahaha... H-Hey, c'mon now, let's put those guns down before someone gets hurt.”

How did Misuzu Misaka, mother of Academy City's very own Railgun, end up in this situation? With both of her hands up as two beautiful young women held her at gunpoint? Neither party could really say.

The two young women, members of the underground organization Skill-Out, had been assigned to scout around the facility they currently stood inside in order to see if it would make for a suitable place that they could make use of, perhaps as an emergency temporary base or a penthouse, or whatever, and yet, the most interesting find was the mysterious, well-endowed woman who just so happened to be sticking around this shady place.

Misuzu, gulping uneasily, looked upon the two holding her at gunpoint. The one on the left had long, indigo hair tied into a ponytail, while the other had shoulder-length chestnut hair. Both of them were otherwise pretty similar looking otherwise, both with well-developed figures for their ages (if she were to believe they were in their teens), their shapes complemented by their tight-looking dark outfits like they were military. Their soft & feminine faces betrayed their hard-edge attitudes, and the malicious smiles adorning their gentle lips.

“Well, whatever. I doubt she's an Esper either way, but even so... We can't very well be letting her run off knowing we were here,” the girl with the ponytail remarked, still pointing her pistol right at the woman, to which the girl with shorter hair quickly made a move, stepping behind Misuzu and firmly grasping her wrists, folding them behind her back.

With a cold sensation wrapping around her wrists and the swift “click” sound, Misuzu quickly realized she had just been handcuffed, alarming her even more as she felt her heart go cold.

“H-Hey, y-you guys really don't need to do that! Who even are you? I-I won't talk, I swear!” She pleaded, uneasily shaking right where she stood, but neither of the girls responded to her question or the rest of what she said.

Instead, all that happened was that she felt another cold sensation wrap around her neck, and another clicking sound; Misuzu realized from there that the girl had put a choker on her. Or, no... rather...

“I put a power-dampening leash on her for good measure, but it seems like it didn't really do anything. Sure is a good look for her, right?” The girl with short, chestnut hair said to her comrade with a cocky grin, talking past Misuzu, stepping back and pulling on the leash a little, causing Misuzu to gasp lightly in surprise as she took a step back accordingly.

“You're right about that,” the other Skill-Out member responded with the same grin to match. Suddenly, she holstered her pistol, and instead, began to unzip her pants without any warning. “Seeing a woman like this though... just reminds me I've been pretty pent up all day...”

Misuzu's eyes widened in shock as things instantly seemed to go from bad to worse; were these girls seriously about to take advantage of her? She couldn't fathom such a thought, all things considered. At least, not until the girl's pants gave way, revealing what was definitely a bulge underneath her purple lace panties. Of course, if Misuzu _still_ held doubts that her eyes weren't deceiving her, the ponytailed girl wasted no time in pulling down her undergarments as well, setting her cock and balls free. Even though it hard hardly been a minute, the girl's cock was already growing hard at a rapid pace, the thought of making use of it on the ample-bodied woman setting her off.

“W-What is--?!”

“I know, right?” The chestnut girl responded to her comrade with a toothy grin, cutting Misuzu off, before doing the same, also undoing her pants and underwear to show off her own steadily growing cock, “I gotta admit, I've fantasized about raping the Railgun's tight pussy to wipe away that smug aura of hers, but this lady looks close enough that it'll be just as satisfying, I'm sure.”

Misuzu's heart sank at the mere mention of people wishing ill on her daughter, but she was rudely reminded that she had other things to be worrying about. The chestnut girl suddenly kicked in Misuzu's shins, forcing her to drop to her knees with a surprised gasp.

Like a coordinated tag-team attack, the ponytailed girl from there stepped forward and practically smothered the woman's face with her meaty balls, her tool bearing a heavy smell of sweat and musk, likely in part from being in that kind of tight suit all day.

With the girl's ballsack completely in her face, all Misuzu could smell was that heavy musk, a powerful and dominating scent that threatened to drive her crazy if she was going to have to breathe it in for very long. It was even, dare she say, a manly smell, more potently so than her husband's, at least. A wet patch began to form between Misuzu's legs against her own will, as though her body had already surrendered itself to her captors, like a beta to two alphas.

“Well, bitch? Put your mouth to good use if you know what's good for you,” the girl said forcefully, reaching forward and tightly gripping Misuzu's hair.

With a pathetic yelp, Misuzu complied, a fearful look in her eyes as she reluctantly opened her mouth, letting her tongue drag itself across the futa testicles, and before she knew it, she found herself dragging her tongue up the girl's length as well.

With a satisfied groan, the young woman decided to help make Misuzu's job just a little easier, moving her tool down to let Misuzu take the entire length in her mouth, which she did. As the older woman bobbed her head back and forth, sucking off her captor, the girl couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle, her hand still holding a vice-like grip on Misuzu's hair. “Damn... She's definitely experienced! Then again, I shouldn't be surprised that a good-looking slut like her might be able to know her way around with men.”

“Mmm, right? Especially with a body like that...” The chestnut girl purred. As Misuzu blew the ponytail girl, her tongue swirling around her length, the chestnut girl knelt behind Misuzu and reached around, unbuttoning her white shirt before pulling it off, leaving the fertile woman's upper body exposed, her heaving tits covered only by a green bra.

Misuzu could only weakly whimper with cock in her mouth as the girl behind her wasted little time in also discarding the bra as well, letting her chest go free. The chestnut girl hungrily grasped and groped at Misuzu's cowtits, squeezing her body enthusiastically. “Damn... Look at that! We're _definitely_ keeping you for ourselves!” She grinned, her nimble fingers moving around before squeezing Misuzu's nipples tightly, eliciting a muffled moan from her.

“Oh, are we sensitive there? You like it like this, don't you?” She chuckled, flicking at Misuzu's hardening nipples with her finger.

Misuzu couldn't answer; she could only close her eyes out of mortification as her cheeks grew pink accordingly, her hands still painfully bound behind her back as the ponytail girl only continued to facefuck her without mercy.

While the indigo haired girl continued to hold Misuzu in place, the woman lapping up pre-cum leaking out of it which had a faint taste of honey to it, the chestnut girl only continued to strip the MILF, unzipping her own pants and gingerly pulling them off, Misuzu knowing well enough to help step out of her own pants, once again leaving her only in her underwear, her matching green panties being the last line of defense for the most precious part of her body.

With that, the ponytail girl finally pulled her cock out, a small trail of saliva connecting it to Misuzu's mouth, the woman breathing heavily as she was finally able to breathe again; either she didn't care at that moment or wasn't aware, but that heavy panting only made her look even more like a slut to the two before her.

“Heh, you're already worn out after the warm-up? These nuts too good for you? When we plow those sweet holes of yours, I can only guess that your mind will be completely destroyed,” she grinned.

With no response, as though Misuzu had quickly resigned to her fate and lost all hope of rescue, the two forced Misuzu back to her feet again, allowing her to stand, only to find herself forced to bend over, her lightly sagging tits hanging from her body and her cuffed hands unable to help her do anything at all. She knew exactly what was going to happen, and to be so powerless to stop it, she could only tremble as she continued to be at the two's mercy.

“Ready to get double stuffed, bitch? Here we go!” The chestnut girl exclaimed with sadistic glee in her voice, placing her hands on Misuzu's shapely hips before thrusting her aching manhood into the woman's ass, her heavy balls lightly slapping against her body with every brutal thrust she gave.

Misuzu let out a deep moan, her voice mixed with pain and a mortified pleasure, but her moans were quickly silenced as her mouth was once again stuffed with the ponytail girl's cock. As she was spit-roasted between the two, the woman was hard pressed to admit to herself that the two of them individually were bigger than even her husband... and even more aggressive.

For just the briefest, most fleeting of moments, Misuzu Misaka caught herself thinking that they definitely knew how to treat a woman.

“Damn, shoulda known this bitch's ass would be loose! What a whore!” The chestnut girl laughed as she easily slid in and out of Misuzu's hole; true to her word, Misuzu had been fucked in that hole enough times that her body was practically sloppy seconds, but even so, it didn't seem to take away from the pleasure the two frustrated girls were getting out of it. Giving a hard smack to Misuzu's ass cheeks with every other thrust, the chestnut girl was definitely having the time of her life.

“Seriously! She really knows how to suck a cock! Seems like we got ourselves a good catch!” The ponytail girl grinned, seamlessly thrusting her hips back and forth into the mother's mouth.

As the two of them anally and orally violated Misuzu's naughty body, the chestnut keeping Misuzu's head upright as she occasionally pulled on her leash, the woman found that she couldn't keep resisting the stray thoughts assaulting her mind, to her partial horror, while the other part of her mind was eager to embrace her new masters. At this rate, she was going to fall in love with them, or at least, their cocks. Their sweaty manhoods, their musky scents, all of it.

To that end, she let out a high-pitched moan that barely escaped her mouth, laced with desire. Even though the sound was mostly muffled by the obscene shaft in her mouth, it was noticeable enough that the ponytailed girl took note of it.

“Oh? What was that? _Now_ you like it? At least the last girl we double-teamed put up more of a fight,” the ponytailed girl laughed sadistically, slapping Misuzu's facial cheek softly like a mistress putting her slave in her place.

Suddenly, the chestnut girl let out a guttural groan, her pace suddenly growing faster and more urgent, her cock digging into Misuzu's asshole deeper. “Oh, fuck... I'm close!”

“Heh, me too...!” The ponytailed girl responded, and her pace quickened to the same end, loud spooging sounds echoing throughout the room as the two double-teamed Misuzu harsher and more rapidly before, Misuzu's heavy tits bouncing in rhythm with them.

With powerful groans, the two came at the same time, unleashing their piping hot cock milk inside Misuzu's ass and mouth, the MILF forced to swallow all of the ponytail's seed as it rushed down her throat. The taste was dizzying; it tasted sweet, like honey, but also sour. All the same, Misuzu's body went limp like a puppet and her mind shattered like glass with that.

With fresh futa spunk leaking out of her asshole after the chestnut girl pulled her seven inch monster out, Misuzu sank to the ground, her bare body hitting the cold ground in exhaustion, panting like a dog in heat and her body sweating as it tried to recover from the show of domination it had just received.

But they weren't done just yet.

Their heavy cum factories still engorged and their dicks still hard as diamonds, they looked down at Misuzu like they were looking at trash. A fuck toy like her deserved as much after all, especially once she had her dignity fucked out of her, but even so, Misuzu had to say it aloud. They needed to hear that she belonged to them now.

Getting down to her knees, the ponytail girl once again tightly gripped Misuzu by her hair, yanking her up so that the woman looked up at her dominator right in the eye weakly.

“We're not finished with you yet, lady. And I _know_ that's what you want to hear, so admit it. Say it. Say what you want from us,” she demanded with an assertive, commanding tone.

Misuzu paused for a moment, her mind scrambling like eggs as she could barely even register what was commanded of her, like a doll who needed to be re-trained. As the chestnut girl harshly pulled on Misuzu's leash, causing her head to cock back with a sharp gasp, she finally did as she was told.

"You two are way bigger and better than my husband...” Misuzu said in a daze, her eyes hazed as though her mind had already broken, conquered by the two futa beauties, “P-Please breed my slutty body. I was born to be your personal cocksleeves...”

“Hmph. Pathetic. A woman like you, taking to our cocks so easily, how obscene,” the girl sneered, before pulling at Misuzu's lower lip, forcing her mouth open for a moment only to spit in it, like another show of dominance, and as expected, the woman swallowed just as easily as she swallowed the girl's cum, letting the spittle slide down her throat. “Even so... I'm still feeling frisky, so don't mind if I dig into the main course...”

Pushing Misuzu down, causing the woman to lay onto the cold ground on her back, the chestnut girl circled around until she stood next to her comrade, their nubile bodies rubbing together and their cocks grinding against each other as they sank to their knees, their manly lengths in line with Misuzu's experienced pussy.

With a waiting whimper, as though she already knew what to expect, the woman spread her legs without the two needing to command it of her, as though her body was reacting as it naturally should in the face of the two pulsating shafts.

“Good girl, you're already housebroken,” the ponytailed girl purred, placing one hand underneath Misuzu's left leg and grabbing it firmly to hold it in place, while the chestnut girl mirrored her movements with the right leg.

As though completely coordinated, the two of them thrust their meaty cocks inside Misuzu's lustful cunny, eliciting a guttural moan from the MILF as her cunt was double-stuffed, the two cocks packed tightly together. Loose as the mother's pussy was, the sheer width and girth of the two cocks were more than she had ever taken in before, and her eyes rolled back the moment she was penetrated mercilessly to boot.

_THWAP! THWAP! THWAP!_

With a sickeningly sweet and slimy sound as they slid inside, the two of them wasted no time in repeatedly pumping in and out of the Misaka matriarch, their thrusts powerful enough to shake Misuzu to her core and shake her body, causing her tits to bounce once again. Moaning through gritted teeth, the two's cocks pressed together and their nutsacks, the plesant warmth of Misuzu's inner walls surrounding their lengths.

Nodding to each other as though knowing what the other was thinking, the ponytail girl leaned forward and forcefully stole a kiss from Misuzu, conquering the woman's mouth while the chestnut girl simultaneously leaned forward and latched her mouth onto Misuzu's nipples, suckling fiercely as though trying to draw milk out, managing to eventually draw out a few droplets with eventual efforts, drinking up the fruits of her body like it was a delectable nectar.

With Misuzu's body being stimulated in practically every corner, from her mouth to her tits to her pussy, she was practically being overloaded and drowning in pleasure. Eventually, her body even went limp like a sock puppet, and any sense of tenseness left her body as she squirted shamelessly, her womanly juices leaking out and coating the futa tips dominating her hole.

With the sense that Misuzu's body had reached its limit, the two girls seemed to follow suit, fucking Misuzu's spent pussy more furiously and faster than ever before, as though they had reached the signal that they were close as well.

And after just a few short seconds, the two unleashed their epic payload, shooting their streams of thick spooge inside Misuzu's pussy with loud, guttural groans, their grips on Misuzu's legs tightening as hard as they could. Misuzu Misaka had effectively been bred like an animal, and with satisfied moans, the two Skill-Out members finally pulled out, a small puddle of cum leaking out of Misuzu's pussy. The woman was panting heavily, her eyes still rolled back and her head cocked back; she truly looked like a used-up fucktoy like this, and she no longer felt any shame about that.

Standing up with their own two feet again, the chestnut girl leaned in and lustily kissed the ponytail girl on the lips briefly, giggling softly. “Damn, that was amazing... That was the best fuck I've had in a while...”

“You said it,” the ponytail girl grinned, wrapping her arm around her friend's waist to pull her closer, their sensitive and tired cocks rubbing against each other gently, “Man... We should do this more often. One toy's fun, but it'd get boring if we fucked the same bitch over and over again though...”

“Hmm? Who else did you have in mind?”

“I dunno, maybe that Yomikawa would be hot to conquer, but... I'm getting ahead of myself. We should... clean up this mess first, before anything else.”

“You're right. Besides, if this woman really is related to the Railgun... May as well take advantage of that, don't you think?”

…

Two days later, Mikoto Misaka woke up in her dorm room like any other day, dressed in loose-fitting pajamas, to the feeling of her phone vibrating, indicating that she'd gotten a message.

Tiredly checking the message, cocking a groggy eyebrow at the prospect of receiving a video message from an unknown number, the young Level 5's eyes shot wide open, initially aghast at the sight of what was definitely her own mother being raped by two massive cocks... or... no, it looked like she was even enjoying it.

With her eyes rolled back and her tongue stuck out, the video recording of Misuzu screamed out in pleasure. “Aaaahn~ More, more! My body belongs to Skill-Out, so use me however you want!~” She moaned, her naked tits bouncing with every powerful thrust she received.

… And without a word, Mikoto found that her own hand began to slide underneath her pajamas, reaching between her legs, a hot breath escaping her lips as she watched her own mother get railed like nobody's business.

 

 

 


End file.
